


Watching (Waiting)

by Bryn_Myrddin



Series: Our First Kiss [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, Kiss her like you mean it George, Mutual Pining, Snogging, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn_Myrddin/pseuds/Bryn_Myrddin
Summary: George decides it's time, Harriet is pleased, Molly just wants her damn tablecloth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on the phone again, ugh it gets rid of all my spacing and italics!

He had known her since she was 11, all crazy hair and knobby knees. Although, he had only been thirteen at the time, not that much better in the puberty department he supposed as he watched her flit around the house, getting ready for Bills wedding. She was so… pretty. Although she wasn’t the first girl he had ever though that about, the sincerity of the feeling was very real, and it wasn’t going away.

  
He remembered the Yule Ball, seeing her awkwardly trying to dance with some random boy before promptly ditching him in favor of her fellow schoolmates. It was then, he supposed, that this feeling had started.

  
He remembers watching her after 4th year, desperately wanting to figure out _what_ made her different?

  
He remembers hugging her 5th year, before she knew what he and Fred were planning, the warm, zesty smell of treacle tart that seemed to be permanently surrounding her, and how she fit so well in his arms.

  
Her face, how it lit up when she entered their store, how happy she looked surrounded by the chaos she helped make a reality…

  
“George!” his mother’s shrill voice carried in from outside as he winced, tiredly rubbing at the spot his ear used to be. God, he really did not miss living at home, he loved his mother, sure, but that didn’t mean he liked living with the woman, or spending large quantities of time in her general vicinity, particularly when she was in party mode.

  
“ _George_!?” she screeched again as he reluctantly left his corner observation post, Harriett shooting him a commiserating smile, and made his way outside, and if his feet were dragging, well who could blame him really?

  
“Yes mum?” he sighed tiredly, he had been up since the crack of dawn ‘helping’ for that night’s event, shuffling out to the back.

  
“Go find the extra tablecloths! We’re one short!” she demanded barely turning around as she then proceeded to ream Ron out for ‘just standing around’.

  
Sighing he made his way back in grudgingly, Accio’ing them would only end up knocking someone out, he had no clue where the damn things were.

Entering the living room he promptly lost all thought processes as he was greeted with the site of Harriett in a full body stretch, her fitted t-shirt pulled taunt over her curves, a sliver of milky white skin showing were it had risen too far.

  
Noticing him she quickly dropped her arms, cheeks brightening in an adorable blush and she scratched the back of her head, sheepishly grinning at him.

  
“Oh, hullo George, what’d your mum want?” he knew he was no longer as identical to Fred (particularly after the ear incident earlier this summer), but for some reason, her acknowledging him unwaveringly looking like _that_.

  
Well, all Sainthood jokes aside, he was  _only_ a man.

  
Striding forward almost unconsciously, he rested his hands on her shoulders and quickly leaned in before all his vaunted Gryffindor courage failed him.  He had kissed girls before, sure. He knew the basics, how it would feel, what to do.  He was unprepared to feel like someone had just set off the most explosive and fantastical Whiz-bang he’d ever made inside his head, mind completely blank as the feeling rocketed through him.

  
Nor was he prepared for her enthusiastic response.

  
As soon as his lips had touched hers she had thrown her arms around his waist and followed with her weight, not that she was heavy (far from it), but he hadn’t expected this.  
And since he hadn’t, the extra weight had made him topple back, thankfully into a love seat and not the floor. The seat itself was now earning its name as Harriett had immediately removed her arms from around him and grasped his face, snogging him for all he was worth and his hands just sort of flailed wildly around as his mind tried to catch up to the glorious thing that was happening right here.

  
She then pulled away, chest heaving, lips swollen, and eyes sparkling with mischief.

  
He had never seen her look this beautiful.

  
He was speechless, staring up at her grinning dumbly, face no doubt tomato red.

  
“Took you long enough” her voice was husky as she grinned down at him, sending the most delicious shivers down his spine,

  
“I-“ he started to respond before the _worst_ thing that could have happened, happened.

  
“ _GEORGE_!” his mother bellowed, the shock (and fear) of her pitch casing him and Harriett to topple off the seat.

  
“ _Right_ tablecloth!” he started to search around wildly for something that looked like that damn piece of fabric.

  
Harriett, having landed smoother than he, just started to laugh at his frantic expression as he then grabbed the closest tablecloth-y looking fabric and bolted from the room, survival instinct totally killing the moment as panic set in.

  
He blurred through the house before dropping the pile of fabric into his mother’s arms as she looked at him incredulously, in the background all he could hear were Harriet’s howls of laughter.

  
“These are the bed sheets George!”


End file.
